A&E
by JeSuisLOSER
Summary: Arthur meets a nurse at A&E that isn't exactly his type. One-shot Merthur


**A&E**

Arthur hopped into A&E, a suspected broken wrist held up in a make-shift sling. He was tall and blond and receiving a lot of stares from both women and men alike. Both he and Leon now sat in the waiting room, in complete football gear, hear messed up and mud on their faces.

"Well at least we won the match mate!" Leon laughed cheerily, nudging Arthur in the arm.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand to see Mordred beat us AGAIN." Arthur mocked, a fake glare across his face. "And at least you pulled! I can't do anything with this useless thing." Arthur lifted his arm to motion to his wrist.

"You never know, you might get a fit nurse." Leon winked at Arthur.

"Yeah, I wish!" Arthur stood up, following a short, fat woman. No one would call her particularly attractive and Arthur groaned as he got up to follow her, Leon wolf whistling after him until he was told to basically 'shut up while in the quiet zone.'

The woman stopped a short way into the maze of corridors and pushed the door open for Arthur to walk into.

"Doctor Emyrs will be looking after you." The woman motioned to the man and Arthur looked over to see a black mop of hair and large sticking out ears until the man turned around.

He smiled sticking out his hand for Arthur to shake, looking confused when Arthur simply raised his eyebrows in question. When the man didn't seem to understand and the situation was becoming awkward, Arthur looked down at his arm.

"Oh of course! Sorry, silly me! Although you could have said." Arthur would have thought him rude had the brilliant smile had faltered at all during their conversation. "Feel free to call me Merlin!"

"I'm Arthur. I think I might have broken my wrist, they sent me for an x-ray?" Merlin then led the way further into the maze and showed him into the room.

* * *

><p>When Arthur came out 10 minutes later he followed the signs back to Dr Emrys' room and knocked before pushing the door open.<p>

"Let me just check it, make sure everything else seems ok." Merlin showed Arthur to the bed and sat him down.

His long fingers took hold of Arthur's wrist and very gently started running them up and down, sending chills around his body. It was then that Arthur noticed the bright blue eyes staring up at him through his lashes, he'd never been particularly attracted to men, but he wasn't opposed to the idea.

"So how did you do this then?" Arthur only realised Merlin was talking to him the second time he asked.

"Oh, just playing footy with my mates. Foul play, bad tackle and all that. Not very heroic, only fell on it to be honest." Arthur grinned, receiving a dopey version in reply. "So, you eh have girlfriend?"

Arthur had no idea why he'd just said that and wished the bed would swallow him whole there and then.

"No, I erm play for the other team if you know what I mean." Merlin waggled his eyebrows and smirked at the blonde. "You seem fine, apart from the obvious. So how about you?"

"Well apparently I play for both teams from today..." And Arthur couldn't understand why he did it, but he took the plunge, pulling Merlin towards him and crushing their lips together.

He was about to pull back from lack of response when Merlin's lips started moving against his and a tongue ran across Arthurs bottom lip. Merlin's hands found their way into Arthur's hair and he pushed him backwards onto the bed, climbing up and straddling the blonde's hips.

Just as hands were running down chests a sharp knock on the door made them jump away from each other and Merlin straightened himself out.

"Come in." Merlin shouted as he sat down at his desk and Arthur sat up on the bed.

"Mr Pendragon can come and get his wrist put in plaster now." A small nurse squeaked and hurried out the room.

"Just take this to the room with you." Merlin handed Arthur a prescription when he finished writing. "And this one's for you." Merlin passed Arthur a second piece of paper with a number on it. He winked at Merlin and turned back to the computer as Arthur left.

* * *

><p>Arthur shoved the paper into his pocket and after half an hour he walked back into the waiting room with a plaster cast on his arm and a grin on his face.<p>

"What you so happy about? Fit nurse?" Leon punched Arthur lightly on the arm.

"You could say that I guess." Arthur chuckled as they left A&E to go home.

**A/N: Just want to say this is just a short little thing to try and help Merlin-Smiles feel better! Get well soon 3**


End file.
